


Relax for a While

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Embarrassment, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Smut, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Oscar Wilde doesn't need to be in control all the time, Barnes and Carter are more than happy to help him let go of it.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection, Kinktober 2020





	Relax for a While

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1

"There you go," Barnes says softly, hand grinding against Wilde’s pelvis, tracing his fingers over the growing wet spot along his underwear that isn't from his come. 

Carter presses a kiss to his neck, his fingers working firmly inside him, edging him on, his other hand still pressed against his lower belly, making the pressure of his bladder even more urgent. Wilde lets out a soft high whimper, part pleasure part embarrassment, but Barnes hushes him with a kiss. "Shh, no need to be ashamed. Let us take care of you. Relax. Just let go, we got you." 

Wilde does.


End file.
